


The Bed's Cold

by CaptRocket



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [7]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Moonlight, Trying to read, can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Emma's trying to distract Nate as he reads on her windowsill.  Nate tries to fight it but with Emma he can't resist himself.
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956121
Kudos: 25





	The Bed's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> As promised another outing for Emma & Nate. This one is very fluffy...very NSFW.

Emma sat on her bed, her computer sitting on her lap as she tried to complete her end of the month reports for the Captain. Occasionally she’d look up over the screen to watch Nate as he read. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence since he was always reading. But tonight, he was sitting on the open windowsill of her apartment’s bedroom as he read. The full moon overhead was bathing him in a soft orange glow as he licked his index finger to turn the page of some ancient tome. Occasionally he would lift his hand to scratch his temple or to move his shoulders to relax his muscles but he remained in that position, remaining vigilant.

“You know you can read over here, too,” Emma said, patting the empty space on the bed beside her. “I won’t bite.” Tilting her head to the side, her smile grew as she looked at him. “I mean, not unless if you want me to.”

Nate chuckled as he kept his eyes on the handwritten tome. There was nothing more that he would like to do than turn to stare into those rich, emerald eyes of hers. If his eyes met hers he knew he would be lost in the moment and forget his purpose for being there. To protect her. Yet, being around her was a distraction. She had a way of doing that since that first day. 

“As tempting as that is,” he said, turning the page of his book. “I must remain here.”

She puffed out her lower lip, trying her best to pout. Nate knew she was horrible about trying to look wounded as she did. She was much too strong, too independent of a woman to resort to such actions. However, his mind strayed again as he thought of how soft those lips felt against his. The sweetness of them as they kissed.

“Fine,” she said, defeated as she returned to working on her reports. 

Nate could hear her fingers running across the keyboard as she wrote her report. Thinking about those fingers running across his body. Touching his bare skin. _Keep reading, Nate,_ he told himself. Thankful that the room was dark save for the light of her laptop screen, she couldn’t see him watching her out the corner of his eyes. 

It was still a mystery how this woman somehow entered his life and became such a vital part of it. In his over three hundred years of life no other had been able to step into his existence and become so important. A missing part of his being someone how was found the day Agent Rebecca Kingston introduced him and Unit Bravo to the detective. 

He studied her as she works. A lock of her hair refused to stay in place as her head bowed to type, constantly blowing out the side of her lips to push it away. The scrunch of her nose when she typed something that she didn’t agree with and the tapping of her finger against the backspace button to erase it. Her lips barely moving as she sung to the song only she could hear in her head because she didn’t want to “corrupt his ears with music” so they would often sit in silence. 

His eyes moved down across her body to see the sleeve of the oversized men’s dress shirt that dropped over her right shoulder as she typed. How he thought about kissing that path across her shoulder. His gaze moved down her long legs to her ankles that were cross. Her feet tapping to the same rhythm that was playing in her head. He never thought much of it until one night, Emma ran her toes across his spine. There was not one part of Emma that he hadn’t grown to appreciate. 

“That’s it!” she announced. “I’m done.” Sighing, she closed the laptop and sat it down on the corner of the nightstand beside her. “These reports for the captain are going to be the death of me. I hate paperwork.”

“All a part of your work, Detective Kingston.”

Frowning, Emma dropped her hands into her lap. “Gee…thanks, Agent Sewell.”

He chuckled, turning another page. No matter how much she insisted for Adam to call her by her name he still insisted on staying formal. He knew it drove her crazy that his friend wanted to keep things formal between them but deep down Nate knew that Adam liked her. Adam just had an odd way of showing it. 

He watched as Emma lifted up on the bed to her hands and knees, crawling the length of her bed. Her hair hanging down over her shoulders, framing her face. 

“All work and no play, Nate…” she teased. She sat down on the edge of the bed and swung her feet around to the floor. When she watched him flip another page over, she released a huff. 

Emma knew she needed to be methodical about this. Pursing her lips, she tapped her fingers on her knees studying the man before her. How the full moon overhead brought out the soft tones of his tawny skin. The scruff jawline from days of not shaving. His dark brown hair pulled back. Her fingers itched to run them over his bare chest, to feel the strong muscled beneath that soft skin. To tug at his hair as she kissed his neck. Those soft spot right behind his ear at the curve of his neck that made him growl with pleasure.

“Come to bed,” she said parting her legs slightly as she bunched up her nightgown up over her thighs. “The bed is so cold without you.”

He licked the tip of his index finger again before running it over the page to turn it. “It’s humid and the temperature is in the seventies, Detective. The bed is not cold.”

Emma nodded as she pushed herself off the bed and began to walk in his direction. Her steps slow, carefully timed as she moved across the small bedroom. When she reached him, her fingers quickly went to his hair to run her fingers through it. Slowly her fingers moved down across his jaw, to his neck. She ran her finger lazily across that space slightly behind his ear, down across his neck to his shoulder.

That was all Nate could handle before he snapped his book closed and wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her closer, his lips meeting hers. His mouth firm against her soft ones as their lips gently clung together, and she sighed against him. Her hands came up and splayed across his chest, feeling his heartbeat heavily in his chest as their lips moved together.

The tip of his tongue slipped between her lips and gently touched hers. Her mouth opened slightly, allowing him access. Their tongues began to play, first gently, and then more insistent. The kiss deepening and their mingled breath became heavy. Her finger tightened, holding handfuls of his shirt as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, teeth gently grazing it.

“You need to sleep, Emma,” he whispered.

“Later,” she responded. 

Nate’s hand slid up her smooth bare leg, across the swell of her hips, and then crept up to cup her breast, gently squeezing it, feeling its fullness. His hand slid around to the front, catching her nipple, erect through the dress shirt, between his thumb and forefinger; rolling it between them. She cried out, her mouth momentarily slack while he played with her nipples and nibbled along her jaw. 

His other hand came up, capturing her other breast as his mouth descended, pushing her back to kiss her collarbone, while he began to unbutton the oversized shirt to push it off, throwing it across the room. He kneaded her breasts, exposing her hard pink nipples to his hungry mouth. His lips covering one of them, pulling it into his mouth and running his tongue over it. 

One of her hands came up, running into his hair and holding him there, eyes closed and neck arched as he sucked on her breasts. 

"Please, Nate," she murmured. 

Blindly, she began tugging at his shirt to remove it from his pants, wanting to feel his skin. Her hands shaking as she running her hands up under his undershirt to feel the hairs on his torso against her hands. She ran a hand across his nipples, feeling them harden as she explored the hard ridges of his body. 

Abruptly, he pulled away from her, grabbing her by the waist, and setting her on edge of her dresser. He looked up at her, her lips swollen and eyes dark, locking her gaze as his hands slid up her thighs, and found her bare. 

"Emma, where are your panties?"

"I was operating under the pretext that they wouldn’t be needed tonight," she smiled slyly.

"Mmm," he smiled, his thumb running up and down the seam of her folds, finding her wet and wanting. He gently pressed her shoulders back with his other hand, her back resting against the cold mirror behind her, her feet on the drawer handles of the dresser. 

His thumb parted her smooth lips, causing her head to fall back, eyes closing as he split the lips of her sex and ran his thumb up and down her slit. He gently circled her clit...once...twice... and then slid it down to her opening, easing it into the burning wet heat that he had started. She whimpered, pressing against his hand. He pushed her knees further apart, feet still on handles and wrapped his arms up under her thighs, holding her in place and he leaned down and laid a kiss on her nether lips. 

He licked along her folds, swollen and open for him in long slow strokes, causing her body to twitch every time he crossed her clit, moaning softly with every stroke. Her hands reached back over her head, and held the other edge of her dresser, gripping it as his tongue dipped into her body.

He slipped his tongue out and slid it up to the top of her crease, easily finding her hard clit and circling it. She cried out, arching underneath him as he run his tongue around and over it. 

"Na…Nate..."

"You like that?" he murmured against her clit. "You like when I do this?"

"Yes, please don't stop," she begged, her hips arching against his lips.

He smiled against her, and then buried his face in her again, tongue moving over her clit in earnest, and he was rewarded by her instant reaction as she cried out, body tensed and coiled in his arms. He let go of one of her legs, sliding his hand around to her pussy. He slid the finger over her wet lips, wetting it, and then pushed it into her. Thrusting into her with one and then two fingers. Her walls gripped his fingers, holding them tight as they moved in and out. Her cries urging him further, he began to stroke her harder with his fingers, pushing them into her in short fast strokes.

He could feel the coiled energy building in her body and decided to make her come. His fingers pumping in and out of her, he clamped down on her hard-little clit, sucking it into his mouth and attacking it with his tongue. He moaned into her, clit vibrating on his tongue. Her moans swiftly became desperate cries, and her muscles tightened rapidly, approaching climax. Her hips jerked against him, her back arching off the desk as she came, wordless noises coming from her mouth as her body shook, her pussy clamping down on his fingers, trying to hold them in place. 

He slowed his tempo as her contractions diminished, unwrapping his other arm from her leg and stood up. 

She sat up, her legs dangling over the edge. She reached forward, face lowered, but eyes raised to his, and quickly made work of his pants. Deftly slipping the belt out away from its buckle and dropping his pants to the floor. Soon his briefs followed, and she reached out to touch the silken hardness of his cock. Her hand filled, she slid her fingers along its length, catching the pre-cum on the tip of her index finger, and then slipping it into her mouth

She reached back down and placed the head of his glistening cock against her opening, and whispered, "Nathaniel, I need you."

He pressed forward, just letting the head slip into her heat, his hands holding her hips tightly, not allowing her to move toward him.

"I want to make love to you, Emma, " he asked, his voice throaty. 

"Please..."

"May I?" he asked, easing his head back and forth just barely inside her.

"Mmmhmm," she moaned, her legs coming to lock behind him.

His mouth came forward and caught her lip between his teeth, holding it as he drove into her. Her whole body tensed as she cried out as he pushed into her in a single thrust. 

"Emma," he hissed, feeling her tight, squeezing around his cock. He began to slide back, unable to stop himself from this. Unable to stop himself, he began to push her body over and over again. 

Her legs still locked around his waist, she clung to his shoulders, as he wrapped his arms around her back and held her in place. Her face buried against his shoulder crying out and driving him to thrust harder, faster. He held tightly on to his control, sensing that he was close to feeling her reach her climax. Her mouth was wet against his neck and chest as she told him over and over again how good it felt. His hands slid down and cupped her ass. Holding her tight, he felt the familiar tightening in his body as he began to slam into her faster.

Her body started to tense up, her back arching, and he could feel the tremors start to build in her legs. 

"You feel so good," he whispered. "Come for me, Emma."

She screamed out, her inner walls gripping him hard as she shook. Nate groaned, unable to stop himself, and pumped into her hard, feeling his release exploding into her. He roared, violently plunging his hard cock into her as she came around him.

Panting, hearts pounding, they came down, bodies still moving together in progressively slower thrusts. Not able to move away and disconnect just yet. Not wanting to give up the heat built up between them. Her hands wrapping around his neck as she whispered, "Love you."

"Love you, too." He took a deep breath to fill his lungs. "Now...will you try to get some sleep.”

Emma rested her head against his chest as he hefted her off the dresser and carried her to bed. Gently laying her down, he covered her body with the sheet and kissed her on the forehead. He started to turn to leave when he watched her eyes slowly close. 

“The bed is still cold, Nate,” she murmured. 

Smiling, Nate crawled into the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her body as he pulled her back close against his chest. Nate brushed back her hair from her shoulder to kiss it softly. “Better?”

She pulled his arm around her body tighter and kissed his fingers. “Much.”

Nate closed his eyes as he focused on her breathing, her heartbeat. It didn’t take long before she was sound asleep in his arms. The moonlight casting a glow over her body that made her tanned skin glisten. Emma’s inclusion into his life was unexpected. Each day was a new challenge for her as she became accustom to her new role as liaison. It was a challenge for himself as well. 

_When the darkness comes you may break yourself to keep them…but they may do the same for you._

Those words Sanja spoke to him that night remained in his thoughts. Kissing her shoulder again, he snuggled up behind her and closed his eyes as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of her. One day he would have to face her words and discover what they meant. But for now, all he wanted to do was fade into his sleep with her in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you've enjoyed & don't forget to let me know what you think.


End file.
